Wicked: The Next Generation
by MargueriteandRoxtonever
Summary: The story ended with Elphaba and Fiyero leaving the land of Oz through the portal of the dragon clock. Months later, Elphaba concocted a potion which turned Fiyero back into a man. Through the years, they had three wonderful children. 25 years later, thei
1. Shiz University

The story ended with Elphaba and Fiyero leaving the land of Oz through the portal of the dragon clock. Months later, Elphaba concocted a potion which turned Fiyero back into a man. Through the years, they had three wonderful children. 25 years later, their two daughters, Fiyera and Lida Rose, risk traveling into Oz so that they may attend Shiz University. Fiyera there learns of her parents pasts and also learns of her great destiny...if the Ozians will allow it to take place.

Wicked: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Shiz University

"Come along, Fiyera! We don't want to be late on your first day at school." Fiyera Tiggular was walking slowly. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse. Her shoes were black and neatly laced. She was carrying a small bag in one hand and a larger bag strapped over her shoulder. Her hair was black and long and held back in a pony tail which trailed down her back.. She was an extremely pretty girl, except for one minor detail. Her skin was an unnatural green.  
Now, of course, because of this flaw, Fiyera did not find herself pretty at all. But what she thought she lacked for in looks, she made up for in books. Fiyera spent most of her life with her nose buried in a book. Her mother use to say to her "Fiyera, I swear, the moment you were born, you stood up, walked over to to my shelves, pulled down a book and started reading"  
This would always make Fiyera laugh. But right now nothing would make her smile. Fiyera did not want to leave to safety of her wonderful city in the country Nominlind. There were lots of unique people there. All over the country in fact. No one with different color skin, but even so, no one thought her a freak because of it. For everyone in the country of Nominlind was a freak. That is, they would never be accepted in the land of Oz. Oz and Nominlind were two separate countries that were parted by the time portal of the Dragon Clock. In order to get to the other country, you had to pass through the time portal, which only opened at the 13th hour and would only be open for one minute. Once it was 13:01, the portal would not open for another 13 hours. (Well, 12:59 seconds) Rarely did anyone try to go through the portal. Fiyera and her sister never did...until today.  
"Fiyera!" her mother cried, "You must hurry or you'll never get a room"  
"Coming, Mother!" Fiyera cried to catch up with her and her little sister, who was in a well chair. Fiyera loved her mother dearly and never tried to upset her. Even though the country never was mean to Fiyera about her color, they did somewhat regard it as "different". Her parents always treated her as if they couldn't see the color at all, but her mother was the only one who she knew truely understood.  
The talk and chatter of people was coming closer. Fiyera could almost make out what the others were saying, but even if she could, she was too nervous. She had heard some horrible stories about Oz. Not just from her friends, but from conversations her parents had that she had over-heard. What would the people of Oz say to her when they saw her. "Don't be nervous," Lida Rose said, taking Fiyera's hand. "Everything is going to be fine"  
Fiyera nodded and tried to smile, but failed. There was nothing she could do anymore. She had to stop dreading, for she had just walked into site of the other students. They seemed to notice her instantly. The chattered stopped as they all turned to look. Some of them looked shocked or appalled. Other's snorted and giggled.  
"What a freak!" someone said, not troubling to lower her voice. "Now that's not very nice!" Fiyera said, looking at Lida Rose, "It's not her fault that she can't walk"  
Lida Rose giggled. She knew how hard it was for Fiyera to accept that she was green and Lida Rose was always more than happy to have her divert a little of her frustation on her, as long as it didn't get out of hand.  
"Fiyera!" her mother said.  
"I'm just joking, Mother!" she said. Her mother said nothing. She bent down to Lida Rose, "For my precious little girl." she said, handing her a box.  
"Oh mother," she replied, openning it. She pulled out a pair of gold colored shoes, "Oh mother, they're beautiful! Thank you, I love them"  
"I thought you would." she said, "Your aunt Nessarose loved shoes like that. You remind me so much of her. Now you wait here while I talk with your sister"  
The other students began to start talking again. Fiyera's mother pulled her into the dark woods again were they couldn't be seen. Now, Fiyera's mother had been dressed completely in black. She had black gloves over her hands and a thick black veil that covered her face. Fiyera was surprised that her mother could even see through it, but then again, her powers were extraordinary. Her mother didn't normally dress like this. She couldn't understand why she was and yet forced Fiyera to look as she did. As they were out of site from the rest of the school, her mother removed it.  
Fiyera had told her closest of friends that her mother was the only one who understood her, even though both her parents treated her well. One look at her mother explained why. Her mother, Elphaba, had skin just like her. Unnaturally green.  
"Fiyera, dear," she said, "What is it? You do want to go to Shiz, don't you"  
Fiyera nodded, not looking at her mother, but simply hanging her head.  
"If you don't, we can go right back to Nominland and you can go to school with Frexspar." she said, "Frex simply loves it at Jewasc"  
"No!" Fiyera replied, "No, I want to go to Shiz! You know Frex, he's so protective of me. He wants no harm to come to his little sister!" Fiyera was quiet for a minute. She listened to the talking and laughing of the other students in the distance. "Besides, I want to be a great witch, just like you. You went to Shiz and that's how you got your powers. I don't want to go to Jewasc or any other school. I won't get the best training, like you did"  
"You know you're father, may he rest in peace, hoped that you would become a great witch someday, too." she said, "Perhaps even be able to read the book of Grimmerie"  
"The what?" Fiyera asked.  
"Never mind," Elphaba said, "I'll explain it to you some other day, when you have more time. Oh, and before I forget"  
Fiyera's mother reached into the black bag she had strapped over her sholder and pulled out a small box. She opened it slowly and pulled out a gold shapped locket with a dragon impression on it. She handed it to Fiyera.  
"Oh, Mother, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking it in her hands and examing it closely.  
"Open it," her mother said.  
Fiyera carefully opened the gold locket and found, on one side, a small picture of her whole family in it. It was taken a long time ago. Lida Rose, who was sitting on her father's lap, couldn't have been more than one. Frex, seated in the front, had a few teeth missing and looked about seven. Fiyera, also on the floor next to Frex and in front of her mother, was holding a stuffed rabbit doll. She didn't look any older than four. On the other side, Fiyera found an inscription.  
"To our priceless child, Fiyera, forever in our hearts." she read.  
"Do you like it?" she asked.  
"I love it!" she said. "Would you put it one me"  
Elphaba took the locket as Fiyera turned around. "Your father and I made this for you just a few days after you were born." she said, "The picture was put in later, but the inscription has been there since we've had it"  
She fixed the clasp and Fiyera turned back around. "You know, Fiyera," she said, "Your father and I don't usually like to mention to you about your...your skin. We always understood that it must make you very...uncomfortable and feel out of place"  
"I feel a lot better knowing that I'm not the only one with skin like this, though." she said.  
"Yes," her mother said, "As much as we ignored it, for your sake, I always felt guilty that you have to live your life this way. You'll always be special to me, just as Frex and Lida Rose are. All three of you were always special to your father. But not matter what anyone says to you or does to you, don't ever let them stand in your way of letting you shine"  
"Thank you, Mother," she said, "I promise you that I will become a great witch. Almost as good as you"  
Elphaba gave Fiyera a great hug then and kissed her on the head. They let go after a moment.  
"Well," her mother said, replacing her veil, I guess we'd better get back"  
Fiyera and Elphaba stepped out of the forest, back to the chattering crowd. They quieted a bit as they saw Fiyera again.  
"Now," her mother said, "I only have 2 hours before the portal opens again and it's going to take about that much time to get back to the Emerald City. Fiyera," she said, walking over and kissing her daughter's cheek, "You study hard and take care of your sister"  
"I will, Mother," she said.  
"Lida Rose," her mother said, bending down to kiss her other daughter's cheek, "You also study hard and behave for your sister"  
"I will, Mother," Lida Rose replied.  
"Make sure you two write," she said, stepping back into the forest. Fiyera watched her for a few more minutes, and then she was gone.  
"Fiyera!" Lida Rose said, "That is a gorgeous locket"  
"Thanks!" Fiyera said, picking up Lida Rose's bag and walking her through the crowd. The others tended to back away from them as they past. "I love your new shoes, they're so pretty"  
"Students," said a voice as she came down the university's steps. All the students turned to listen. They all looked please to see this woman in her simple blue gown. Fiyera and Lida Rose looked at each other, not sure who this lady was.  
"Welcome new students!" the lady said. She had the hugest smile Fiyera had ever seen. "I am Proffesor Glinda Tippermen, headmistress of Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for all of you. And I mean all of you"  
"Yeah, right, all of you," said a girl in a whisper behind Fiyera and she was sure she knew who this girl was looking at.  
"Now, then, regarding your room assignments. I'm sure most of you have already learned about whom you will be sharing with. Let's see, Ms. Reffer and Ms. Stavens, you'll be in room 10A. Ms. Kister and Ms. Jexerstis, you will be in room 20A. Ms. Lesserpen and Ms. Tiggular"  
She paused for a moment. Fiyera and Lida Rose looked at each other again. Not about her pause, but why they're names weren't said together.  
"Ms. Lesserpen and Ms. Tiggular, you'll be in room 30"  
"Excuse me, Proffesor Tippermen." Lida Rose said, "But I believe I'm suppose to share with my sister"  
"And what's your last name?" she asked.  
"Tiggular," Lida Rose said.  
"Tiggualr...Tiggular..." she repeated to herself as she flipped, "I do have another Tiggular, but she's sharing with another girl"  
"I'm suppose to share with my sister, because of her needs." Fiyera said.  
"What's needs are those dear?" Prof. Tippermen asked.  
"She's handicapped!" she said, "She has been since she was five and she...she...she was injured"  
"Yes, I had that understanding when I received her application. Ms. Lesserpen is also handicapped and they have been assigned a handicapped room"  
"But we requested to room together." Lida Rose said.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. and Ms. Tiggular, but the rooms are already assigned and"  
At that moment, Prof. Tippermen looked up and looked over at both Fiyera and Lida Rose. She gasped as she spotted them. "You're the Tiggular girls?" she asked.  
"Yes," both Fiyera and Lida Rose replied.  
Prof. Tippermen seemed barely able to speak. She just stared at them as if words had failed her.  
"As I said before," she said, "There's nothing I can do about changing the rooms. At least not right now. Perhaps in a month or so, I can arrange a roommate transfer. For the time being, Ms. Tiggular, you shall room with Ms. Lesserpen and the other Ms. Tiggular, you shall room with...oh! You shall be rooming with Ms. Tippermen"  
"What?" the girl behind Fiyera said.  
Fiyera whipped around this time and saw three girls. One of which shared a great resemblance to Prof. Tippermen. The one who had exclaimed from shock was the same girl Fiyera had heard whisper behind her before.  
"Yes," she said, "Your rooms are already unlocked and items you had already sent here are awaiting for you. You may go right up"  
Fiyera began wheeling Lida Rose to a wheelchair ramp. Behind her, on steel crutches, they saw another girl walking over. She walked right over to Lida Rose. "Hi!" she said, "I'm Serella Lesserpen. I guess we'll be rooming together"  
"Yeah," Lida Rose said.  
"I'm her sister, Fiyera." Fiyera said.  
Serealla Lesserpen shot Fiyera a dirty look, as if she believed she was superior to any girl like Fiyera. She rolled her eyes and continued walking up the ramp.  
"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Fiyera whispered to Lida Rose as they continued walking.  
"Mother!" a girl exclaimed at the bottom of the steps, walking over to Prof. Tippermen. "How on earth could you put me in a room with...that"  
"First of all, young lady," her mother said, looking up from her list, "I was not aware of who all the new students would be when the roommates were selected. Secondly, as I said to Ms. Tiggular, I cannot change the room arrangements at this time. You will room with her at least for now and you will be nice to her and respect her and her property. Is that clear, young lady"  
Ms. Tippermen did not say anything. She stood with a sulking look on her face.  
"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Prof. Tippermen said, "Is that clear, young lady"  
"Yes, it's clear!" she said.  
"Good," she said, "Now, you may go to your room and meet your new roommate, Elphaba"  



	2. New Roommates

Chapter 2: New Roommates

Fiyera walked into her room after dropping Lida Rose off with her new roommate. As rude as that Lesserpen girl had been to Fiera, at least she was kind to Lida Rose. But Fiyera was sure not to expect the same treatment from her roommate. She expected to be treated in the same manner Lesserpen had.  
Fiyera was halfway through unpacking her big bag when the door burth open and Ms. Tippermen walked in.  
Once again, Fiyera noticed how much she resembaled the headmistress. Her hair was curly and golden and her eyes were a sea side blue. She was weraing a blue dress with a low cuth neck ling and 3/4 inc sleeves. She also wore light blue fish net stockings and matching blue high heels. But out of all this, the only thing that stood out was the disgusted look she had on her face. The two roommates said nothing to each other. They continued to stare at each other's appearance until finally, Fiyera turned away to continue unpacking. Her roommate began to do the same. There was a knock on the door about 15 minutes later. Fiyera was just arranging her books on her chest of drawers. Her roommate went to answer it. Fiyera didn't want to see who it was. Had it had been Lida Rose, she would have come right in after she kocked and anyone else wouldn't be for her.  
"Mother!" her roommate said as she opened the door.  
"Just thought I'd come and see how your were doing," she said, "And meet your new roommate"  
Fiyera stopped with her books and slowly turned around. Her eyes fell upon the headmistress and, surprisingly, she was smiling.  
"Miss Fiyera," she said, "what a pleasure to meet you," she said, taking her hand. Her daughter stared at her as if she were a traitor.  
"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Proffesor Tippermen." Fiyera said. "I do hope that you understand about the rooms, dear," she said, "I'm going to to do everything in my power to get you and your sister together"  
"You'd better," her daughter said under her breath"  
"Thank you, headmistress," Fiyera replied.  
"But in the mean time," she continued, turning to her daughter and putting her arm around her, "I'm sure you and Elphie will be happy living together"  
"Elphie?" Fiyera asked.  
"We haven't exactly met yet, Mother," her daughter said.  
"And why not?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, "Elphie, this is your new roommate, Fiyera Tiggular. Miss Fiyera, this is your new roommate and my daughter, Elphaba Tippermen"  
"Elphaba!" Fiyera exclaimed, "That's my mother's name"  
"Elphaba didn't look too impressed on this, but her mother looked shocked, "Elphaba? Elphaba Thropp"  
"That was her maiden name," she said, "Before she married my father"  
"And who was your father?" Proffesor Tippermen asked.  
"Fiyero Tiggular," she replied.  
"I see," she said, "Well, I must be getting along. I have alot of work to do before classes begin tomorrow. I shall see you both right after lucnh in Scocery I"  
Proffesor Tippermen left the room. Elphaba turned with an angry look on her face.  
"You're in Sorcery I?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Yes," Fiyera replied.  
"Well," Elphaba said, "Someone has to come out on top in that class. May the best witch win"  
"Don't worry," Fiyera said, "I intent to"  
And with that, Fiyera picked up a book and left the room to go and visit Lida Rose.

Dearest Daddy,  
Oh Daddy, the most awful thing has happened! You see, mostly things are ok here at Shiz, but my rroommate is absolutely dreadful! Her name is Fiyera. She has green sking, Yes, you heard me, green skin! But that's not the half of it! She's also in the sorcery class with Depik and Pasha and me! I can't believe Mother would do this to me! She said she would try and fix it so Fiyera can room with her handicapped sister, so at least I woun't have to get my hopes up just yet1 Love from Mother.  
Love,  
Your sweet little girl,  
Elphie

Elphaba set her pink pen down on the letter she had just finished writing to her fahter, Master Tippermen, who was the wizard to Oz while her mother attended to Shiz. She sealed the letter in an enveloped with a pink wax seal that had her initals on it. She addresed it and stood up to take it dow to the mail box before she went to bed. As she slipped on her shoes, she looked over at Fiyera, who was also writing a letter, perhaps to her mother. However, she wrote in black ink. Elphaba thought this extremely dull. She picked up her letter and left to get to the mail box. Her mind was buzzing, afraid that perhaps Fiyera was writing about her just as she had done to Fiyera.

My Dear Brother, Frexspar,  
Well, here i am at Shiz. Oh, Fre, you have no idea how wonderful this place is! The people are something to be desired, of course, but the buildings are spectacular. My room is very nice. My roommate however...well, let's just say she doesn't like me very much. Dee, I wonder why wink wink. I caught a glimps of the history class rooms on the way to dinner and the library is just to die for! I've never seen so many books in one place in my entire life. It will take years to read them all. But you know me, I did in our elementary and high school libraries. I don't think this one will be much different. Anyway, Lida Rose's new roommate seems very nice. Well, very nice to her, but that's all that matters, really. Well, I'd better get to bed. Love from Lida Rose. (I'm sure she'll be sending you a letter soon.) Give our love to Mother.  
Love, Fiyera

Fiyera sealed Frex's letter and addresed it. She yawned. Perhaps she should wait until morning before her first class to put it in the mail box. Quickly, she changed into her white cotton night dress and climbed into bed. By the time Elphaba had returned, she was asleep. 


	3. The Powers of Sorcery and Ozdust

Chapter 3: The Powers of Sorcery and Ozdust "Take your seats, students," Proffesor Anderson cried as he came into the room. The students were all in bunches, talking and laughing. Fiyera and Lida Rose had a corner to themselves. When the proffesor cam in, they quickly sat into a seat and took out pens and notebooks.  
"Welcome to College Chemistry I," he said, "I am Proffesor Anderseon and I am your teacher. Have you any questions about chemistry or science or even just life in general, then feel free to ask me"  
Fiyera sat up. She liked Proffesor Anderson, however, she was one of the few who did. Some of the students had blank looks on their faces, others were rolling they're eyes and whispering. Elphaba and her sidekicks were just a few.  
"Now, then," Proffesor Anderson said, "down to business. Would everyone please open their books to Chapter 1 and we shall begin"  
By the end of the lesson, Fiyera's notebook already had 5 pages of notes and had her addinment for Thursday's class written down. She glanced at Elphaba's notebook and saw she had done nothing but draw little hearts and smiley faces the whole hour lesson.  
Fiyera wheeled Lida Rose to her literature class and then ran across campus to make it to Logic I on time. She rushed into the classroom just as the late bell rang. Everyone had been chatting happily until she appeared. They gave her the usual dirty looks and began whispering, no doubt she knew who about. They didn't stop until their next teacher came in.  
After Logic I and Intermediate Writing I, Fiyera picked up Lida Rose from her math concept class and they headed to lunch.  
Once lunch was over, Lida Rose went to the library to study and Fiyera excitedly went to Sorcery I.  
She walked into find Elphaba, Depik, and Pasha already seated and talking. Fiyera took her seat farthest away from them as she could and pulled out another notebook and her text book. Proffesor Tippermen walked in, this time wearing a casual pink dress and carrying her pink bag. She pulled out a grade book.  
"Depik Beshten," she called.  
"Here!" Depik said. Fiyera recognized her voice as the girl who whispered behind her yesterday. She had long, straight brown hair with a few gold highlights.  
"Pasha Gazzit," she called to a red-haired girl with eyes that were in a permit surprised look.  
"Here!" Pasha replied.  
"Fiyera Tiggular," she said.  
"Present," Fiyera said.  
"Elphaba Tippermen"  
"You know I'm here, Mother!" Elphaba said. Fiyera rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, Elphie," she said, "But I'm still required to call your name at roll. Well, that's everyone"  
"Wait!" Elphaba said, "I heard that two boys were also suppose to be in this class"  
"Yeah, that's what I heard!" Depik and Pasha added stimutaneously. Something told Fiyera that neither Depik nor Pasha knew about the two boys and were just agreeing with Elphaba.  
"Eventually," Proffesor Tippermen answered, "But they're mother contacted me and told me they would be a few days late"  
Proffesor Tippermen stepped to the podium with her lesson plan. "Now then," Proffesor Tippermen said, "Has anyone ever done any form of sorvery before"  
All three of the girls raised their hands. Proffesor Tippermen turned to Fiyera.  
"Miss Fiyera?" she said, "You've never done any form of sorcery before"  
"Well, um, yes," Fiyera replied, timidly, "But I'm afraid I'm not very good"  
"She probably tried to tie her shoes one day and ended up setting her bed on fire!" Pasha said.  
"I betcha she tried to clean up her room one day and knocked all her books off her shelves!" Depik added.  
"No," Elphaba said, giggling, "She probably tried to change her dress color and ended up changing her skin color instead"  
The three girls laughed hysterically. Fiyera hung her head and blushed a darker green.  
"That's enough girls!" Proffesor Tippermen yelled. The girls stopped laughing, but were giggling silently.  
"Fiyera would you come up here, please?" Proffesor Tippermen asked.  
Her face turning a forest green, Fiyera stood up and walked to the front of the class. Proffesor Tippermen walked over and grabbed a candle. She placed it on the desk in front of Fiyera.  
"Now, Fiyera," she said, "light the candle, but do it in a unique and original way"  
Fiyera turned her attention to the candle. She lifted her hands and placed them on either side of the wick.  
Like an explosion, fire bursted onto the wick, so high it singed the ceiling. The flames changed from red to green to pink to blue to black and then back to orange ending with the entire flame extinquinshing. The other girls' faces looked shocked, even Pasha's looked more shocked than normal. "I'm sorry, Proffesor Tippermen," Fiyera said, tears beginnign to rom in her eyes, "My powers...you see...they're...they're"  
"The best I have ever seen!" Proffesor Tippermen said.  
"What?" Elphaba asked.  
"What?" Depik and Pasha repeated.  
"What?" Fiyera asked, more surprised than anyone.  
"Miss Fiyera, I wish to speak to you after class." she said, "You may take your seat now"  
Fiyera, shaking slightly, walked back over to her seat and sat down. Proffesor Tippermen began writing notes on the board. The room was silent as the other girls took notes. Other than Elphaba shooting dirty looks at Fiyera,. the four girls had no contact during the class.  
At the end of the lesson, the girls rushed out of the room, all except Fiyera. Slowly, she repacked her bag and walked to Proffesor Tippermen's desk.  
"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" she asked, almost in a whisper.  
"Yes," she said, setting down the pink pen she was writing with, "Miss Fiyera, as you may know, my husband has been working as the Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City since I became headmistress ten years ago. However, running Oz can be a very tiring job, even for someone as talented as him"  
She stood up from her desk and moved around to the front. Fiyera wasn't quite as nervous anymoren, but she still shook slightly.  
"He wishes to retire from his postion so he may teach along side me here at Shiz. However, he won't turn the job over to just anyone"  
She paused for a moment, as if expecting Fiyera to catch on to what she was saying. Fiyera stayed silent.  
"I don't want you to hold your breath or get your hopes up but...I think perhaps you might be just the talent he is looking for. I think you could be the next Wizard of Oz"  
"But, Proffesor Tippermen," Fiyera said, "My talent is so...well, I can't control it very much, just as you saw"  
"But Fiyera, with a bit of training, I just know that you will learn how and become a great witch, just as"  
But Proffesor Tippermen didn't continue. She held her words back as if sha had said too much.  
"Just as who, Proffesor?" Fiyera asked.  
"Nevermind," she said, "The point is, if you would like, I could give you private tutoring to prepare you"  
"I would, Proffesor," Fiyera replied, "But I don't think...I don't think I'd"  
"You don't think what, dear?" she asked.  
"I would love to be the next Wizard of Oz, headmistress, but...I've lived in Nominlind my whole life. People there usually don't come here because...they would never be accepted. I don't think Oz would ever accept me as their wizard"  
Fiyera had expected Proffesor Tippermen to agree wit her, but instead, she smiled. "Oz is not very open-minded, Fiyera," she said, "You are right about that, but...I think, if you give your powers and the Ozians enough time,...I believe you will be known as the greatest wizard that Oz has ever seen"  
Fiyera was speechless. She wasn't nervous and she was no longer trembling. She was merely surprised.  
"Thank you, headmistress," Fiyera said, "I would love to have private tutoring with you"  
"Then it's settled!" Proffesor Tippermen said, "Let's see, I'd say we'll begin at the end of the month. That should give us both enough time to get settled. I shall see you Friday morning, second period, then, with the rest of the class"

On Friday morning, Fiyera woke long before her roommate. It was 5 a.m. and the sun hadn't even risen yet. Fiyera put on a pair of navy blue shorts and a grey t-shirt she had bought the other day which said "Shiz Phs. Ed. Department". She got on her sneakers and went out to jog around campus.  
It was rather chilly outside. Fall seemed to be settling in. As Fiyera ran, her breath rose in front of her like thick white smoke. The stars above her twinkled softly but seemed to be fading.  
She slowed down and stopped after a half an hour of running around the grounds. She was sweaty and hot. Her hair, pulled into a ponytail once again, ran down her back limpy. She hadn't washed it since the morning before. Once she got inside, she'd shower. Fiyera leaned against the wall of the Mathematics Department building. She looked up at the stars again. She loved the stars. As she watched them, she remembered what her father had once said. She recalled that night and all it's detail.  
..."That one right there, that's called Scorpio. See how he's in the shape of a scorpian. Those born under him are said to be the most passionate and spiritual of all the astro-signs"  
"Which one am I again?" Fiyera asked, sitting on his lap. She was only nine.  
"You are Aries," her father replied, "They are very talented and unique"  
"I love the stars," Fiyera said, "Don't you, Daddy"  
"Almost as much as I love you," he said, kissing her head.  
They stayed silent for a few moments, watching the glistening diamonds of the night.  
"Someday, Fiyera," he whispered, "When I'm in heaven, I'll be able to look down at you and watch over you through a star"  
"But how will I know which one is you?" Fiyera asked.  
"I'll always be the last star you see in the sky in the morning." he replied.  
Fiyera nodded, continuing to watch the magnificent orbs.  
...As Fiyera watched the sky now, the stars began to fade. The only one she could see stood out as bright as gold in a piled of coal. She smiled at it and waved. It made her feel a bit safter that at least her father was with her in her stressful days at school.  
After a few moments, Fiyera stood back upright and started joggin again. She could make another lap around campus before she had to take a shower.  
Fiyera walked out of Sorcery I that day with her book filled with new and interesting notes. The other three girls pushed her aside as they past, whispering. It didn't really matter to Fiyera what they were saying. It seemed immature to talk about other people like that. Fiyera didn't really mind that she didn't have any friends, either. What good is a friend if they didn't accept you for who you are, anyway? At least she had Lida Rose.  
After two more classes, Fiyera made it to the cafeteria. She and Lida Rose usually ate in the court year, despite the whispers and looks of loathing.  
Lida Rose wheeled down the path of the courtyard's walkway over to Fiyera. Fiyera smiled as she approached, but Lida Rose wasn't.  
"Fiyera, listen," she said, "You see, Jax Quigells and Dezzie Patrella invited me to sit with them today"  
"Oh?" Fiyera said, trying to look happy for her sister. On the inside, thought she was angry. Fiyera didn't know who this Jax was, but Dezzie was an Elpahba-wanna be who was always talking about Fiyera in Logic I.  
"Is it ok with you if I sit with them?" Lida Rose asked timidly.  
Fiyera was most certainly not ok with this, but who choice did she have? Lida Rose was always sacraficing things for her and Fiyera rarely every payed her back.  
"Of course you can," Fiyera said, smiling. "You'll be ok sitting by yourself?" she asked.  
"Sure I will, don't worry about me. Have a good time"  
"Lida Rose gave her a one armed hug before wheeling-off over to Jax and Dezzie to get her food.  
Fiyera ate her lunch alone in silence. People kept looking over at her and giggling. Even though Fiyera didn't want them as friends, she couldn't help but be angry. How dare these people treat her this way. None of them probably even knew what it was like to be alone.  
But what could she do? Fiyera would always be alone. As long as she were at Shiz anyway, or all of Oz for that matter.  
After lunch, Fiyera had a free period and decided to spend it in the library. She ran up to her dorm to get her library books which she had just finished reading the night before. As she was unpacking her backpack of morning books, Elphaba walked in to put her own things away before she and her side kicks went down to the lake for a walk. Neither had spoken to the other since their first day and neither could complain about it.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Perhaps Proffesor Tippermen had come to visit again. She knew it wouldn't be Lida Rose, who was in Beginners Writing I. Elphaba opened the door to greet the guests.  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Fiyera turned around and saw two boys in the doorway.  
"Hi," the first boy said, "I'm Zulu Metters. I just moved into the dorm above you"  
The other boy turned to the first one and cleared his throat. "Alright!" he said, rolling his eyes, "WE just moved into the dorm above you! This is Dexson, my younger brother. May we come in?" "Please do!" Elphaba cried, opening the door wider and stepping aside. The boys walked in and caught sight of Fiyera. They looked taken aback when they saw her, no doubt why.  
"Oh, this is Fiyera," Elphaba said, "She's...not important"  
"I see," Zulu said, turning his attention back to Elphaba. Fiyera couldn't help but notice Dexson continued to stare at her. She turned away, pretending to sort through her books. "Well," Zulu said, "We're planning on going to the Ozdust Ballroom tonight. We heard a lot of Shiz students go there on Friday nights. Would you be interested in going with me"  
Elphaba started giggling. Fiyera rolled her eyes, thinking how much she sounded like and idiot.  
"I'd love to go with you, Zulu!" she said, "Pick me up at eight"  
"Of course!" he said. Fiyera heard him opening the door.  
"Will you be coming tonight, Miss Fiyera?" Dexson asked.  
"She probably has to read a book," Elphaba said, trying to sound insulting. Fiyera said nothing.  
"I would especially like it if you'd come, Miss Fiyera"  
There was silence throught the room, everyone awaiting Fiyera's answer. Fiyera turend around to face Dexson.  
"I think so," she said, "I don't think I was planning to do anything else"  
"Well, then," he said, "I guess I'll see you there"  
He took Fiyera's green hand and kissed it.  
"It was nice meeting you, Miss Fiyera." he said before leaving with is brother.  
The door shut. Elphaba grabbed her jacket as Fiyera sat on the bed, breathing heavily.  
"Are you ok?" Elphaba asked.  
Fiyera could only nod. She was completely speechless. Then, she stood up and rushed to her closet.  
"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as she was about to leave.  
"I have to find something to wear for tonight!" she cried.

Fiyera was finishing her hair when the clock struck 7:30. She put two green barettes in her hair and went to slip on her shoes. Elphaba came back into the room in her bathrobe and her gold hair wet.  
"You're leaving already?" Elphaba asked. "Well," Fiyera said, "I want to see if Lida Rose wants to come. Why do you ask"  
"Well, I just asumed that you would be coming with Zulu and me. You know, since you're going with Dexson"  
"I'm not going with Dexson!" Fiyera corrected, "He just said he'd see me there"  
"Uh-huh," Elphaba replied, "Where exactly are you from"  
"Nominlind, the country on the other side of the portal of the Dragon Clock." she answered.  
"I see," she said, "Well, Fiyera, I'm not sure how boys act in Nominlind, but in Oz, sometimes you have to read between the lines"  
"What do you mean"  
"What I mean is Dexson will probably come down here with is brother to pick me up, see you almost ready to leave and tell you since he's leaving and your leaving, why not leave together"  
"Listen, Elphaba," Fiyera said, "I don't know how boys act in Oz and I don't care how boys act back home. I guess I just want to arrive at the party on my terms"  
"Suit yourself!" Elphaba said, "See if I ever help you again"  
"You know what, Elphaba, I'm still waiting for the first time." she said, before slamming the door behind her.  
Fiyera started walking down the stairwell when another person turned the corner and came face to face with her. It was Jax carrying a bouqet of dragon roses.  
"Hey, Fiyera," he said, "You look really pretty"  
"Thanks!" Fiyera replied, a bit surprised. "Where are you going"  
"I'm going to ask Elphaba if she wants to go to the Ozdust Ballroom with me tonight"  
"Oh," Fiyera said, "I hate to tell you this, Jax, but Elphaba already has a date for the Ozdust"  
"Your kidding!" Jax said, looking thoughly crushed. "I can't believe this"  
Jax sat down on the step behind him, obviously bummed-out. Fiyera couldn't just leave him there. She sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry, Jax," she said, putting her arm around him, "But, you know, Elphaba's very popular, she being the headmistress's and the wizard's daughter and all"  
"I know she's popular!" Jax said, "That's why I wanted to go out with her"  
Fiyera was surprised, "You mean you aren't really attracted to her? You just wanted to go out with her because of her reputation"  
"What's being attracted got to do with anything? She's the most popular girl! I become her boyfriend, I become the most popular boy"  
"You know, popularity isn't everything." Fiyera replied, "I've never been very popular. Even back home where I had friends. But it doesn't matter to me! What's the point of being popular if you're not happy"  
"I guess you're right, Fiyera." Jax said, "Well, I guess I'll see you." He started back down the stairs.  
"Where are you going now?" Fiyera asked, standing up.  
"Back to my dorm," Jax said, "I guess I'll do some studying"  
"Well, wait," Fiyera said, "I do know someone you could ask"  
Jax cleared his throat and turned back to Fiyera, "Listen, Fiyera, you're a really nice girl, but"  
"No, silly!" Fiyera said, rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about Lida Rose"  
"Lida Rose?" Jax repeated, "Nah! She wouldn't want to go with me"  
"What makes you think that?" Fiyera asked, "You never even asked her"  
Jax thought for a minute, "But what is she says no"  
"We'll light that fire cracker when we come to it!" Fiyera said, "Come on! It would be an awful shame to waste those flowers. And I know for a fact that Lida Rose loves dragon roses"  
Jax nodded and he and Fiyera headed to Lida Rose's dorm together.

"Gee," Lida Rose said, taking the bouqet of dragon roses, "I'd love to go to the Ozdust with you Jax, but"  
"But what?" Fiyera asked.  
"It's Serella," she said, "She's really upset about something and won't tell me what. I'd hate to leave her"  
"You and Jax go on, Lida Rose," Fiyera said, "I'll handle Serella"  
"Are you sure, Fiyera?" Lida Rose asked, "Serella doesn't really like you"  
But Fiyera wasn't taking no for an answer, "I'll be fine, Lida Rose, you two have a good time. I'll see you there later"  
"That's a really great sister you've got there," Jax said, shutting the door.  
"I know," Lida Rose said, "I wish everyone else at Shiz could understand that"  
Fiyera walked through Lida Rose's room to the door of her bathroom where she could hear muffled sobbing. She knocked on the door.  
"Go away, Lida Rose," she said.  
"Serella, it's me, Fiyera, Lida Rose's older sister"  
There was a pause, "What do you want?" she asked, disgusted.  
"I want to know what's wrong." Fiyera sid calmly.  
"Nothing!" she yelled, "I don't need your help, I'm fine"  
Fiyera thought for a second, "Alright," she said, her voice stern, but calm, "Serella, the way I see it, you can either sit there in the bathroom crying and feeling sorry for yourself, and might I add, alone, or you can talk to someone who cares about you and try to do something about it"  
There was silenec. Fiyera continued.  
"Let's evaluate this," she said, "You've done the crying alone thing, you gonna keep going with that or do something"  
Again, silence. Fiyera waited. The sound of metal walking across the floor and the, the door opened. Fiyera stepped inside. She sat down on the bench opposite the toilet were Serella sat down. She started cyring again.  
"Oh, Fiyera, it's awful!" Serealla sobbed.  
"What's awful?" Fiyera asked.  
"My...my older sister, she...she's been going to Shiz for a few years now, you see and she...she stole my boyfriend from me"  
"Oh, Serella," Fiyera said, "I'm so sorry"  
"She's always been so mean to me because of my disablity!" Serella sobbed, "She's always had to take everything I've ever really wanted, even if she didn't want it! It's not fair"  
"Fiyera went over and placed her arm around Serella, "Serella," she said, "I think what your sister did was terrible! But...look, your boyfriend decided to go with her, too, didn't he? Listen to me, Serella, if he doesn't want to be with you, then so be it! He shouldn't be worth your tears"  
Serella stopped crying. She took a few deep breaths and wiped the water from her eyes. Then, she looked up at Fiyera and, to her surprise, smiled.  
"Perhaps you're right, Fiyera," she said, "I shouldn't waste my tears over a guy who wouldn't waste his on me"  
"That's the spirit!" Fiyera said, "Come on! Don't waste your first non-school night stuck here! Come to the Ozdust with me! There's a party there"  
"No thanks, Fiyera," Serella replied.  
"Why not?" Fiyera asked.  
"I don't think anybody would want me there"  
"Do you think anybody wants me there?" Fiyera asked, "But I'm going anyway! Come on, you never know, you might accidentally have fun"  
Serela smiled and nodded. Then, she and Fiyera left together.

Serella and Fiyera reached the Ozdust about quarter after eight. Serella spotted a group of her friends and walked off, leaving Fiyera all alone. She grabbed a glass of punch and sat down.  
From the sidelines, Fiyera watched the students of Shiz dance around. Lida Rose and Jax seemed to be having an exceptional time. She saw Dezzie Paterella and some sophomore boy together. Depik and Pasha, standing with their dates, were giggling on the sidelines as they watched Elphaba and Zulu dance. Dexson was no where in sight. Perhaps he had changed his mind about coming. She became very disappointed. Why, she didn't know.  
A slow song started to play. The couples danced together, glistening in the silver and blue lights. As she watched, she heard someone clear his throat. She looked up.  
"Dexson!" she exclaimed, dropping her empty cup as she stood up.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Fiyera," he said, "I was just...I was wondering...would you...would like to dance...with me"  
Fiyera felt very uncomfortable, and yet, something about him wouldn't let her say no. She slowly nodded, offering her hand to him. He led her out onto the dance floor.  
Fiyera and Dexson stood among the other dancers. Fiyera was a bit nervous. She had been to dances at her high school in Nominlind, but she never had nerves like this. Dexson adjusted his left hand in her right and placed his right one in the small of her back.  
"We need to be a little closer," he said. Fiyera noticed Elphaba staring at them as he said that, "Like this"  
Dexson pulled Fiyera more close than most of the couples were. Her brain was telling her to backaway, but her instincts kept her there as they began to move around the dance floor.  
"So," Dexson said, "What part of Oz are you from, anyway"  
"Oh, I'm not from Oz," Fiyera said, "My home is on the other side of the dragon clock. Nominlind"  
"Nominlind!" Dexson exclaimed, "I've been there! I lived there, as a child, for a year or two"  
"Really?" she asked, "I've lived there my whole life. But my parents were born in Oz"  
"That's interesting," Dexson said, "What made them leave? If you don't mind my asking"  
"Oh, no," she said, "My mother has skin like mine. She was never accepted here. She and my father left before they were even married"  
"And they've been together all this time?" "No," Fiyera said, averting his eyes, "My father died when I was ten"  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
The song at that time finished. The two stopped dancing as another fast beat song took its place.  
"You wanna take a walk?" Dexson asked. Fiyera nodded. He took her hand and led her from the hall, everyone watching them as they left.  
The stars were darting in and out of the clouds. Dexson and Fiyera wondered among the garden paths of the Ozdust. Here and there, they'd see a couple walking past. No one they knew from Shiz. Always giving Fiyera a strange look.  
"So," Dexson asked, "If you don't mind my asking, how did your father die"  
"Oh," Fiyera said, "Well, you see, my mother's a witch. When they were living in Oz, she had to save his life one day. She cast a spell and turned him into a scarecrow"  
"That's how he died?" Dexson asked.  
"Let me finish!" Fiyera said, grinning, "After they were married, but before my older brother was born, my mother worked day and night trying to turn him back into a man. You see, spellsa re irreversible. So she concocted a potion with one minor, but lethal side effect"  
"What was it?" Dexson asked.  
"He was allergic to hay," Fiyera continued, "If he as so much as brushed against hay, the potion flowing through his veins, keeping him human, would back fire and poison him"  
"That's terrible!" Dexson eclaimed, "So, he came in contact with hay whey you were ten"  
Fiyera nodded. "Our new neighbors thought it would be a great idea if they put up a scarecrow. One day, some stray hay flew over and...brushed his arm. He died two hours later"  
Dexson didn't know what to say then. Luckily, Fiyera continued.  
"It was really hard on my mom," she said, "They loved each other very much. Now, she was all alone raising three kids. One of which was handicapped and needed almost 26 hour care"  
"Your sister is handicapped?" Dexson asked.  
"My little sister, Lida Rose," she said, "Oh, you probably havent met Lida Rose yet"  
"No," he said, "I'm sorry about her condition"  
"It's not your fault!" Fiyera said, then she hung her head, "It's mine"  
"What do you mean?" Dexson asked, "It's not your fault she turned out that way"  
"Yes, it is," Fiyera said, "You see, Lida Rose, when she was born, she was completely healthy. But...her skin was green, too"  
"Really?" Dexson asked.  
"So, when she was five and me eight, we snuck into the cellar were my mother practiced her sorcery. I planned to make a potion to change our skin color. I was planning on taking the potion first, but Lida Rose begged and pleaded with me to let her. So, she took it, but nothing happened. We decided to try again the next day. We went to bed and everything seemed fine. But, when we woke up...well, Lida Rose's skin was normal, but...she couldn't walk. It was as if her legs had gone numb. My mother tried everything in her power, but it was no hope. She was stuck that way. Nobody was really angry at me and I didn't get punished, but...I've always felt responsible and so terrible about it"  
Dexson looked at Fiyera's face and noticed she was crying. He felt so terrible about making her relive horros from her past. He gently pulled her close to hem and held her. Fiyera wrapped her arms around him and cryed on his shoulder. After a minute, she looked up. His face was ever so close to hers. Dexson leaned in and touched her lips with hers. 


	4. Fiyera the Puppetier

Chapter 4 Fiyera the Puppetier

Fiyera was not exactly sure about return to school that night. During her kiss with Dexson, her mind went into a fog and didn't regain full conciousness until hours later. The next thing she remembered was saying good-night to Dexson as she went into her room. He kiss her hand once again and then left.

That night, Fiyera lay in her bed, too wide awake to sleep. Elphaba returned well after curfew, but Fiyera didn'tcare. Her mind was lost in thoughts of Dexson. it was as if she had never kissed a boy before. Oh sure, she had back home and she had had a few boyfriends, but she never felt so...strange.

For the rest of the weekend, Fiyera remained in her room. She left it only to use the restroom and to eat meals, which she would bring right up to her room. She just couldn't risk facing Dexson yet.

Monday morning arrived all too soon. Fiyera and Lida Rose made their way to Chemistry. As they passed by, instead of the looks of disgust, Fiyera was greeted by warm, smiling faces and even a few waves with "Hi, Fiyera." attached."

"Why is everyone being so nice to me?" Fiyera asked as she opened the science department door for Lida Rose.

"Well, Saturday morning, Serella told her friends how you set Jax and me up and how you helped her, no favors asked. The story spread around campus like a wild fire. Nobody could believe you had been so nice to someone who hates you, or use to hate you in this case."

They entered the classroom and the talking didn't hush or start to whisper. They all seemed rather kind as they saw Fiyera.

Fiyera received the same treatment all the way to lunch. She was about to go and sit by herself.

"Hey, Fiyera," Jax said as she was walking away, "Why don't you sit with us?"

Fiyera turned back around, "You mean you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Jax repeated, "Not in the slightest! It's the least I can do after you got Lida Rose and me together."

Fiyera smiled as she walked over. She noticed how Jax and her were holding hands. Apparently, they had decided on going steady. They approached their table were Dezzie was already sitting.

"Hi guys, I almost thought...what's she doing here?"

"She is sitting with us today and for now on." Jax said.

"Why? I didn't say she could!" Dezzie replied.

"Because she's my sister and who put you in control of this table! This is not a dictatorship, it's a democracy! I'm sorry, but Jax and I are over throwing you!"

Dezzie was speechless, "Fine!" she said, gathering up her stuff, "Well, the person who laughs last laughs loudest! We'll just see about this!"

During lunch, they talked and laughed. Fiyera felt like she was back home and, for the first time, as if she were like everybody else in Oz.

As Fiyera sat down after throwing out hers and Lida Rose's garbage, she saw Dexson pass by. She blushed as he did. Was she imagining it, or did he pause for a second as he looked at her?

After lunch, Jax and Lida Rose went for a walk around the lake while Fiyera went to sorcery.

Fiyera did not get the same warm welcome as in her other classes when she walked in. She had expected this, however. She sat down and took out her notebook just as the Metters brothers walked in.

"Zulu, dearest!" Elphaba shrieked, standing up, "Come sit next to me!"

Not looking too enthusiastic, Zulu joined the three girls on the other side of the room. Dexson, to Fiyera's fear,walked in her blushing direction.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked.

"Do you see anyone?" Fiyera asked sarcastically, but smiling just the same.

Proffesor Tippermen came in at that moment. She pulled out her grade book and lesson plans.

"Oh, excellent!" she said, "The Metters boys are here! I'm sure that the girls will be willing to catch the two of you up."

"I'm sure Fiyera will be more than willing to help Dexson!" Elphaba stated.

"Well, at least Dexson will actually have notes to copy, Elphaba!" Fiyera replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Girls, let's not fight!" Proffesor Tippermen said calmly.

"It means that I do something more in this class or any class than talking to empty-headed bimbos!"

"My friends are not empty-headed!" Elphaba retaliated.

"But they are bimbos!" Fiyera yelled, standing up. Dexson, standing up as well, grabbed her arm in warning.

"No they're not, you over grown piece of seaweed!" Elphaba cried, jumping up. Zulu made no attempt to stop her.

"Hey!" Fiyera eyelled, "I may be green, but I'm better looking than you are!"

Elphaba laughed, "That's funny! There is no way you are prettier than me! Or smarter! In fact, the only person dumber than you would have to be that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend of yours who was just stupid enough to date you!"

But Elphaba had gone too far. Fiyera's eyes turned the color of red, but hers weren't the only ones who changed.

Depik's eyes, even the white, turned jet black. She stood up, turned towards Elphaba, and slapped her across the face.

Pasha screamed and Zulu jumped from his chair in a hurry, both facing Elphaba to see if she was ok. Elphaba's milky-white cheek was turning a bright red. Depik stood with her eyes black for a few more moments while her pupils dialeted back to normal. Dexson, however, who was still holding onto her arm, was watching Fiyera worryingly while her eyes changed back to milky brown.

"Depik!" Pasha exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't me!" Depik cried as she sat down, "It was like...someone was controlling my mind. My actions. I heard a voice." She looked around and pointed at Fiyera. "It was her voice."

The four looked at Fiyera. She was very dizzy and looked about ready to collapse. She was leaning on Dexson for support. Dexson didn't care at the moment what she had done to Elphaba or Depik. He was too preoccupied at keeping her steady so she could regain her strenght.

"A familiar," Proffesor Tippermen said. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten she was even in the room.

"A what, Proffesor," Zulu asked.

"A very advanced form of sorcery. Only a great sorcery or sorceress could do such power. Miss Fiyera, may I see you after class please."

She said nothing more. Fiyera, now back to normal, didn't dare argue. Everyone sat down and began copying notes as Proffesor Tippermen started writing them on the board.

After class, the other girls ran rushed out, whispering and giggling with Zulu right behind them. Apparently, getting slapped in the face didn't put a damper on Elphaba's spirits about Fiyera having to stay after class.

"Listen, Fiyera," Dexson whispered, "There's something I want to talk to you about, so why don't we meet in the library after supper?"

"No!" Fiyera cried, clucthing his arm, "Please! Don't leave me here alone!"

Dexson looked in her eyes and couldn't say no. He nodded and stood behind her as she walked up to Proffesor Tippermen's desk. Luckily, Proffesor Tippermen didn't object to his being there.

"You wanted to see me, Proffesor...again?"

"Yes," she said, "Fiyera, I thought you told me you couldn't control your powers."

"I can't!" Fiyera exclaimed, "You saw what happened! I didn't mean to do that, Proffesor! Honestly, I didn't!"

"That's what I thought, Fiyera." she said, "Your energy seemed rather drained once your familiar had returned."

"Excuse me, Proffesor, I don't mean to interupt, but what is a familiar exactly?" Dexson asked.

"A familiar, Mr. Dexson, is when a witch casts her spirit into another body and controls that person."

Dexson turned to Fiyera, "You were controling Depik?"

Fiyera nodded, "Yes, but I do not know how I did it!"

"It is a very advanced form of sorcery. I've read about it in numerous books, but have never actually seen it performed. It happened just as I read it to be so. Fiyera's eyes, the puppetier as they call it, casts her spirit into a selected toher, or puppet. Depik in this case. The eyes become red because the puppetier had becomesouless. The spirit will search the world over until the selected other is found. The puppetier is then able to see everything through the eyes of the selected other, which is why the pupils enlarge and take the space of the entire eyeball. Once the puppet is under control, there is no hope for him or here until the familiar is taken away. The spirit returns, the eyes go back to normal, and the puppet is fine, however he or she knows exactly what happened. The puppet is completely concious within his or her own mind."

"Proffesor," Dexson asked, "couldn't the puppet send his or her spirit to the puppettier while he or she was under control?"

"Not without sending the familiar out first." she replied.

"Proffesor," Fiyera exclaimed, "Honestly! I ment nothing like that to happen! It was an accident, Proffesor, I-"

"Fiyera!" Proffesor Tippermen interrupted, "I believe you! I do not think you would harm Miss Depik intentually. Even if you did, I don't think you'd be able to. You said it yourself, you can't control your powers just yet. The greatest witches have problems with familiars. My husband himself can barely do it. But, Fiyera, you must try to be more careful. Familiars is a form of black sorcery, illegal in Oz. No one knows exactly where to find it, however. That's why it frightens people so. It is said that if the book of Grimmerie is read backwards, the spells turn into black sorcery, their causes unknow."

"Well, why doesn't somebody just read the book of Grimmerie backwards and find out?" Fiyera asked.

Both Dexson and Proffesor Tippermen gasped.

"Don't you know what the book of Grimmerie is?" Dexson asked.

"No," Fiyera replied.

"The book of ancient spells. It's written in a dead language that is very difficult to read."

"I've been trying to teach myself to read it for 25 years and I still can only read a few."

"Isn't there anyone who knows how to read it, Proffesor?" Fiyera asked.

"There is one woman. For 25 years, I believed her to be dead...until recently. But now...well, perhaps in the future, she will be able to read the book for us."

She paused as she took a few breaths, thinking, "Anyway, Fiyera, casting familiars is very dangerous. You know for a fact that Oz is very close-minded. They would not take a familiar lightly. I will not report you, mainly because you didn't know what you were doing. I must warn you, however, that your powers seem to get out of control wehn you become angry...much like someone else I once knew. Do not let your temper control your emotions and your judgement. It could cost you so much, my dear. You must try to be more careful."

"Yes, ma'am," Fiyera said.

"Very good," she replied, "That is all, you may go." 


	5. Frexspar

Thanx for the great reviews guys! I'm so glad you like my story!

(zafr0, I haven't seen the musical, but I did read the script. I remember that Elphaba wanted to tell Glinda that they were alive, but Fiyero said they couldn't, that no one could ever know, if they wanted to be safe. I just thought you'd like to know:))

Chapter 5: Frexspar

Fiyera and Dexson were silent as they left the room. Campus was quiet, for the next class had begun already. Dexson watched Fiyera, waiting for her to voice what she was thinking.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing, I just...nothing." he said.

"I know, you probably think I'm dangerous now!" she exclaimed.

"No, I just...I...listen, Sparx, I'm not judging you! I'm on your side-"

"Sparx?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said, "Sparx, that's my new nickname for you."

"But why Sparx?" she asked.

"Because your eyes have these beautiful sparkling effect about them." Dexson answered.

Fiyera smiled as she looked up at Dexson. Neither one said anything. After a moment, they realized they had stopped walking, and continued on.

"Oh, no!" Fiyera cried, looking up at the Shiz clock tower, "I've missed almost 15 minutes of my history class! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Hey," Dexson said, "Why don't you just skip history and we can walk around and talk."

"Oh, I couldn't." Fiyera said.

"Why not?" asked Dexson.

"Because I can't skip history! I'd get into trouble!"

"Maybe so," he said, "But sometimes getting into trouble can be worth it. It will help you feel better about this whole...ordeal."

"No, really I can't! Maybe after supper, or maybe tomorrow."

"My dear Sparx," he said, taking her hand, "Pile up enough tomorrows and you'll find you've collected nothing but alot of empty yesterdays. I don't know about you but I'd like to make today worth remembering. Especially with someone as special as you."

Her mind about to slip into a fog again, Fiyera nodded. He led her away from the campus.

For the first time since she had come to Shiz, Fiyera saw the lake. It was a brownish-blue color reflecting the color changing leaves of the giant Quoxwood trees. She and Dexson sat down on the dock. The water was almost stationary, not a breath of air disturbed it.

"I haven't been to the lake yet, have you?" Fiyera asked, trying to keep converstation.

"No," he said, "Of course, I've only been here for a few days."

"Silence. Fiyera, desparately trying to think of something interesting to say, was too scared to make eye contact with Dexson. She stared at the lake's water. She could feel his gaze on her. She could always feel his gaze on her when he was around. It was starting to get annoying.

"Why are you always staring at me?" she cried, confused and frustrated. She wasn't exactly sure what made her blow-up at him. Perhaps she was still upset about Elphaba and sorcery class, whatever it was, Dexson was her only target. Besides, she had always been self-concious about her looks. Him staring at her didn't help.

"What?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well 'what'!" Fiyera answered, "I know I don't look like the other girls! I've known that my whole life!"

"Fiyera, I don't stare at you because you're green!" Dexson said.

"Then why do you?" Fiyera exclaimed.

"Because...because...because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Fiyera, I think...no, I know. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

"No, you didn't, you liar!" Fiyera said, standing up and walking away.

"Yes, I did!" Dexson replied, catching up with her, "I understand if you don't love me back, but I do love you. Believe me, I didn't try to make this happen, but I look at you...I mean, holy wizard, look at you! I can't help it, Sparx!"

And with that, he kissed her. Had Fiyera's brain let her think a split second more, she would have run away. But, it didn't. Fiyera realized that she didn't care, however, as she wrapped her arms around Dexson's neck. Black and purple sparks shot out of her finger tips as he pulled her closer to him.

For the next few weeks, life at Shiz was an all time high for Fiyera. All except Elphaba and her minnions, everyone was nice to her. Her classes were going spectacularly well and her private tutoring sessions with Proffesor Tippermen would soon begin. She hadn't had another black sorcery attack since she sent her familiary on Depik. Dezzie had started hanging out with Elphaba. Fiyera felt bad about this, but when she voiced this to Lida Rose, Lida Rose replied with "Any person who doesn't want my big sister as a friend over Elphaba isn't worth my time!"

Dexson and Fiyera were together almost constantly. They only separated at night and when they had different classes. Everytime they parted, he would always say "I love you, Sparx," or "I love you, Fiyera," but she never replied. Something always kept her from saying it back. She knew what it was, but she would absolutely die if anybody, especially Dexson, found out. It was just too humiliating.

One Saturday morning, Fiyera was going to meet Dexson for breakfast when there was a knock on her door. She answered it to find a shocking, but thrilling visitor.

"Frexspar!" she cried, giving him a huge hug. He lifted her and swung her around the hall once.

"What are you doing here?' she asked after he set her down..

"What? Can't a guy come and see his best girl?" he asked.

Fiyera laughed as she gave him another hug. When she let go, she realized someone was watching them. She turned to find Dexson holding a boquet of flowers with a broken-hearted look on his face.

"Hey, Dexson!" she said.

"What's going on?' he asked.

"Nothing's going on." Fiyera replied, noticing the flowers, "Oh, Dexson, those are beautiful, are they for me?"

"Maybe," he said, "Didn't your boyfriend bring you anything?"

"Boyfriend?" Fiyera repeated, confused. She looked back at Frexspar and it clicked. "Oh! No, you misunderstand! This is my older brother, Frexspar."

Dexson looked up at Fiyera's brother, "This is Frexspar?" he asked. He walked over to Frex to shake his hand, "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were Fiyera's other boyfriend or something!"

Frex laughed, "No, I'm just her older brother!"

"Yes, my older overly-protective beyond all reason brother." she added, slipping her hand into Dexson's.

The three made it down to breakfast. There weren't many people there yet. It was too cold to eat in the courtyard. Frost had already begun to form on the ground. They sat down at a small corner table with their food.

"So, Frex, why are you here?" Fiyera asked.

"What do you mean?" Frex asked.

"What I mean is you're lying to me! You are just like our father! You can't hide the truth well at all. You are not just here to visit Lida Rose and me, so what's wrong?"

Frex set down the juice he had been drinking. He cleared his throat slowly.

"I'm here because...well, Fiyera, I'm not sure whether you got my latest letter yet or not, but I've been appointed to the diplomacy office for the Nominlind Empire."

"You're joking!" Fiyera cried, "But you don't graduate from Jewasc until the end of the year."

"I know," Frex replied, "But one of my proffesor's was at the Diplomacy Office and he brought back some applications about a job opening for me and my friends. Well, I got a call about mind, went to the interview, and got a temp. job as a bill negotiator."

"Why is it just a temp job?" asked Fiyera.

"Until I graduate, they don't want to higher me permanately." He took a sip of his juice, "Anyway, we heard Oz is trying to pass a law to have the Nominlinds pay a tax every time they enter through the portal, wheter they be coming or going."

"What? They can't do that!" Dexson said.

"What?" Frex asked, "You mean you agree with us instead of Oz?"

"Yes," Dexson replied, I use to live in Nominlind. I loved it there and I couldn't believe Oz would never want such interesting people in this country."

"Oz is very close-mined," agreed Frex, "Well, as I was saying, I'm going to the Emerald City to meet with the Bill Commity."

"Frexspar?" someone cried. The three turned to look as Lida Rose wheeled herself into the cafeteria, Jax right behind her.

As Frex got up to greet Lida rose, Dexson turned to Fiyera.

"They want to tax the Nominlinds to use the portal?" he said.

"Something tells me that's not it." she said.

"But you said it yourself that you can tell when Frex is lying, why didn't you tell him that?"

"I don't think Frex was lying. I think that what Oz is cooking up for the Nominlinds has got much more involved than just a portal tax"

Frexspar stayed at Shiz for the rest of the day. He was planning on taking the train late that evening to the Emerald City. Fiyera kept her mouth shut about what she thought about the meaning of the new law, despite Dexson's urges to tell him.

Sunday passed by without a hitch. Dexson and Fiyera spent the entire day together awaiting for Monday to arrive.

Since Fiyera and Dexson only had one class together on Monday, they said good-bye after breakfast and went to their separate courses. Fiyera's thought were still lost about her brother. She was worried about what the Bill Commity had in mind with the portal tax and what they actually had in mind.

Some of her worry had shown on her face, because Proffesor Anderson noticed.

"Are you alright, Miss Tiggular?" he asked as she gathered up her books.

"Yes..." she said, thinking, "No, I'm worried about my brother."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"It's just, well, yesterday he was suppose to meet with some officials in the Emerald City about a new law."

"Oh, you mean about the ban?" he said.

"Ban?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, "My sister's husband is on the Bill Commity and they are trying to pass a law to close the portal."

"So...wait, they want to close the portal permanately?" Fiyera asked.

"It's suppose to be top secret." he said, "I asumed you already knew."

"No I most certainly did not know! Why would the Ozians want to prevent the Nominlinds from coming into Oz?"

"Oh, Miss Tiggular," Proffesor Anderson said, "The battle between the Ozians and the Nominlinds has been going on for centuries. That's why the portal was builit in the first place."

"How do you mean, Proffesor?" Fiyera asked.

"Miss Tiggular, I am not a history teacher, but from what I remember, ever since our countries had the disputes about our cultures, we've never gotten along. I guess, even with the portal, the Ozians just want nothing to do with them."

Fiyera was silent. She looked even more frightened then before. Proffesor Anderson stepped forward.

"I wouldn't worry, Miss Tiggular." he said as his next class started filing in, "If your brother is half as clever as you, he'll convince them to veto that bill!"

Fiyera nodded. She gathered up her things and left as Proffesor Anderson began teaching again.

The worry of the new law frightened Fiyera all day. She was distant whenever she was talking to anyone, including Dexson and things didn't improve when she went to Proffesor Tippermen's office for tutoring.

"Something on your mind, Miss Fiyera?" she asked.

Fiyera nodded, sitting down in one of the arm chairs. "Have you heard anything about the new bill trying to be passed? The law that forbids Nominlinds into Oz?"

"I heard a rumor, yes," she said, sitting down in the chair next to Fiyera.

"Well, my brother Frex is trying to convince them not to pass it. I'm just owrried they won't listen to him."

"You're worried that you'll be forced to leave Shiz?" Proffesor Tippermen asked.

"No! I'm worried about my country losing it's freedom. Proffesor, Nominlinds have never been very strong. Could you imagine if we were all put under Ozian rule? We wouldn't survive. Oz has to keep going and make us weaker!"

"Fiyera!" Proffesor Tippermen cried, "You seem very passionate about this."

"I am!" she agreed, "Why can't Oz and Nominlind just work out their differences and get along?"

"Because no one in either country has ever had the strength or intellegence to try."

Fiyera thought for a moment, "I do!" she said.

"You think you can create peace between us?" Proffesor Tippermen asked.

"Yes! You said it yourself that I could become a great wizard to Oz. I know I could do it!"

The Shiz clock struck nine. Proffesor Tippermen stood up.

"Well, Miss Fiyera," Proffesor Tippermen said, "I believe we should call it a night. You've done very well for your first session. I'd say same time next week. I'll see you in class on Friday."

Fiyera nodded, gathering her bag and jacket. She left the office with a confused mind buzzing around in her head. She looked up at the stars and remembered her father.

"Father," she said, "tonight, please be with Frex and help him. He's trying his best to help us and I think he needs you more than I do."

Fiyera started walking again. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but it looked liked one of the stars extinguished just before she looked away. 


	6. Dreams

Chapter 6: A Spell Gone Wrong Frexspar came back to shiz that Wednesday to tell Fiyera and the rest that the voting of the bill (still saying it was for a portal tax) had been put on hyatis for now. "Well," Dexson said as he and Fiyera sat on the dock, wading their feet in the water, "At least that will give Nominlind time to stop them"

"Yeah and Oz time to think of something more terrible!" Fiyera answered, bitterly.

"Man, you are really one of those glass half empty kind of girls, aren't you?" he answered. Fiyera responded by kicking some water on him.

That Friday was yet another sorcery class. The student witches were learning about the powers of dreams and the spells that can be created with them. Today, they were learning a particularly easy spell called The Guardian Spell.

"A spell that allows the victim to see where the caster is and what predicament he or she is in."

To practice the charm, Proffesor Tippermen asked two volunteers. Naturally, Elphaba and her minions raised their hands, even Zulu, though his facial expression didn't look too sincere.

Proffesor Tippermen chose Depik as the victim and Elphaba as the caster.

"Now," Proffesor Tippermen said, handing Elphaba a training wand, "Depik will lie down on the cot I brought in and rest her eyes. The more deeply the person is asleep, the eaiser it is to cast the spell. However, it shouldn't be too difficult this way. As long as the victim is not fully concious, then it should work fine. Now, Elphaba, you may begin as soon as your are both ready."

Depik was lying comfortably on her back and closed her eyes. Elphaba stood up straight, cleared her throat, gripped the wand tightly, and began to perform the spell.

"Dream of me," she chanted softly, waving the wand around Depik's head. She did this over and over for about 10 minutes.

"It's not working!" Depik said, opening one eye for a moment to see above her.

Elphaba continued chanting, her voice growing steadily louder and impatient. Still, no signs that the spell was even remotely working.

"Why won't this stupid spell work!" Elphaba cried, waving her wand frantically "Dream of me! Dream of me!"

With all her might, Elphaba thrusted her wand down. A flash of red and blue light flew straight out of the wand and hit Fiyera in the neck.

The power of the spell was so forceful, Fiyera was thrusted out of her seat and flat on her back on the floor. She was unconcious. The next thing she could remember was awaking with everyone standing over her.

"Fiyera, are you alright?" Zulu asked.

Fiyera didn't reply. She didn't know she could. She felt as cold as ice, her whole body soaked with cold sweat, her head so dizzy she couldn't think straight, her ears throbbed painfully in her skull, she was sure she was going to vomit any second, her eyes so blurry, the people around her were almost unrecognizable.

Even with the way she felt, Fiyera tried to sit straight. For a few seconds, she succeeded, but felt so dizzy and so sick, she started to fall backward. Luckily, Dexson was there to catch her.

"Fiyera," he said, quietly. Even with his voice so soft, it still hurt her ears incrediably, "Fiyera, sweetheart,"

He felt her face and her arms, "She feels frozen, but she's covered in sweat!"

"She needs medical attention!" Proffesor Tippermen said, "We need to get her to the Infirmary."

Dexson lifted Fiyera and carried her in his arms. The rest of the class stood and backed away as Proffesor Tippermen led Dexson out of the room.

"Nice going, Elphaba!" Pasha said.

"Shut up!" Elphaba said. It was so painful to hear them talk so loudly.

"It's alright, Sparx, we're going to make you all better."

Fiyera moaned from the sound of his voice. It hurt so badly. She buried the side of her face closer to Dexson in his chest, trying to escape the pain.

"Please hold on, Fiyera," he said. His voice was growing muffled and she felt like her body was slipping away. Things were going black around her...

...Suddenly, feeling better, Fiyera opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of a dark room with dim lighting and swirling mist. She turned around.

"Dexson!" she cried, looking around, "Dexson, dear! I'm all better now, Dexson! Dexson, where are you?"

"Dexson's not here, sweetheart," a voice behind her said.

Fiyera turned back around and gasped, for Fiyero Tiggular was standing before her.

"Daddy?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Fiyera," he said.

Fiyera felt like she was ten-years-old all over again. She ran straight to her father, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" she said, crying.

"I've missed you too, my precious." he held her out and looked her over, "The last time I held you, you were just a little ten-year-old with missing teeth and scrapped knees. Now look, I hold a woman in my arms."

"Fiyera laughed as a fresh wave of tears feel onto her face. Her father held her again.

"This is just a dream, isn't it?" Fiyera asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, this is not a dream. This is real, Fiyera." her father replied.

Fiyera stood up straight and backed away.

"If this isn't a dream...if this is real then...that means I...holy shiz, I just...I just died...in Dexson's arms, I just died!"

"On no, Fiyera!" her father cried, resting his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. "You are very much alive, my precious. I believe that you are arriving at the Infirmary right now."

"How do you know that?" Fiyera asked.

"You'll learn in time all these little tricks and secrets to being a guardian."

"Tricks? Secrets? Guardian?" Fiyera was very confused.

"I wish I had time to explain it to you, but I don't. Glinda will teach you and tell you everything you need to know."

"Proffesor Tippermen?" Fiyera asked, "Did you know her?"

"Very well. I almost married her. But I do not have time to discuss anything. Not right now. I must get back." He turned and began to leave.

"Daddy, no!" Fiyera cried, grabbing his arm, "I haven't seen you or spoken to you for eleven years! I love you! I miss you! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, my precious. But right now, it is very important that we both get back to our worlds. Now that you are a guardian, I can see you whenever either of us needs to or wants. Don't worry, just explain to Glinda what happened here and she will explain everything. I'll see you soon enough."

He turned and started to leave again. Fiyera kept calling for him, but he didn't come back. Her world was going dark again... 


	7. Tables Turned

Chapter 5: Tables Turned

...Fiyera opened her eyes and found herself laying in a bed in the Infirmary. Her body temperature was back to normal and her head, ears, and stomach felt completely healthy again. Her eyesight was normal. The windows showed it to be nighttime.

She looked around and found Dexson sitting on a chair with his head and arms resting on the side of the bed. He was fast asleep.

Fiyera giggled as she leaned over and hissed his forehead. He blinked his eyes and sat up. She pused a bit of his blonde hair out of his face, the better to see him. He reached over to the bedside table for his glasses. he put them on and looked up into her face.

"Fiyera?" he said. It was nice to hear him without her ears painfully pounding. His voice was soothing. She smiled.

"Hey," she said, "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question!" he cried, putting both hands on her face. "Fiyera, I was so scared. I thought-"

But at that moment, Proffesor Tippermen walked out of the nurse's office with Nurse Beegale.

"Oh, Miss Fiyera, you're awake!" Proffesor Tippermen exclaimed as she and the nurse rushed over to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." she replied as Nurse Beegale started checking her over with her instruments.

"She seems to be almost back to perfect health, Headmistress. I do not believe anything was a lasting effect on her."

"Proffesor," Fiyera said, "What exactly happened? I've never had anything like that occur to me before."

"You had an allergic reaction to the spell, Miss Fiyera." Proffesor Tippermen replied, "Your system does not seem to be able to handle The Guardian Spells."

"But you said it yourself it was a simple spell. How could such a simple spell effect me in such a way." Fiyera asked.

"No one knows why certain people are allergic to certain spells. It has to do with genetics or medical history or just a fluke. I've never seen a reaction that bad where the person lived. It is possible, but it is rare. We were just lucky we got to you in time."

"Even with how soon she came in here, I'm surprised she lived." Nurse Beegale said as she looked into Fiyera's ears. "Yes, I believe a little recuperation should restore the rest of her health. I want you to stay in here for the weekend, Miss Tiggular. You may return to your dorm Sunday evening."

"Yes, ma'am," Fiyera answered.

"Very good, now, as she needs her rest, I would like to ask you both to leave."

"But, Nurse Beegale," Dexson said, "Couldn't I just sit here with her?"

"Absolutely not!" she answered.

"Just until she falls asleep?"

"No!"

"Yes," Proffesor Tippermen said.

"Proffesor, I said she needs her rest!"

"And I said he could stay!" she added. "I'll come see you in the morning, Miss Fiyera. Sleep well the both of you."

Proffesor Tippermen left. Nurse Beegale bid good-night and went to her room. Fiyera and Dexson were alone.

"You've been awefully quiet through this whole ordeal," Fiyera said. She looked over ath his and the saw the panic, horrified look upon his face. "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared I was going to lose you." he whispered.

"But I'm fine now," she said.

"Fiyera, you don't understand. You were as cold as ice, you were moaning with pain, and you stopped breathing in my arms!"

"I did what?" she asked.

"Stopped breathing. Nurse Beegale examined you and said you didn't have much time. You were...you in a transition stage. She said it was when the body decides it wants to keep going or stop...or something like that."

"Unless, someone saves you in time." Fiyera said, a bit distracted.

"Yeah," Dexson said, "Then they...they layed you down and you were skaking and twitching and softly moaning. To hear you in that pain, I...I felt so useless."

"Fiyera put a hand to his face. She placed another hand on his shoulder.

"You're trembling," she said. She pulled him close to her and held him close to her heart. She stroked his hair and soothed him. Fiyera silently was crying as she held him, having no idea that Dexson's tears were falling on top of her blanket.

Fiyera and Dexson stayed like that as they slept. They aoke the next morning to snow falling outside the windows and a chill filling the room. Dexson sat up and rubbed his eyes to him him focus before he adjusted his glasses.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," Fiyera replied, "Do you feel better?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" he asked.

Fiyera nodded. "I have to use the restroom, though."

"Sorry, can't help you in that department." Dexson said.

"I know," she said, "I am a little hungary, also. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"I'll get you something. Don't worry, sweetheart, I got you." He left the Infirmary.

"Boy do you ever," she said after the door had shut. Nurse Beegale came out at the time to assist her.

Fiyera had several visitors that weekend. Lida Rose, Jax, and Serella came down to see how she was doing. Proffesor Anderson brought her a Get Well Card and a bouquet of Munchkin Blossoms and Giliken Lilies. A few other students Fiyera had never even spoken to before went to see her. No doubt, according to Dexson, wanting to know the truth so they could spread it around school. Dexson only left her her bedside for restroom and cafeteria trips. Fiyera was extremely greatful for this. Perhaps it ment that he really did love her. Maybe she...no! She couldn't let the same mistake happen again.

Late Sunday morning, Dexson and Fiyera were playing cards when two of the most unlikely visitors showed up. Depik and Pasha.

"How are you feeling?" Pasha asked.

"Better," she said, "I'll be back in my room this evening. I'm not sure how Elphaba is going to feel about that, but..."

"Oh, who cares about Elphaba!" Depik said, "If she was half as good a witch as she says she is, that spell would have worked and you wouldn't have been hurt!"

"It was an accident," Fiyera said, "We're all training to be witches! I mean, it was just fate that I was sitting in that particular spot."

"You sit there everyday! Besides, you should hear how much she trashes you! Especially after the school started liking you. It was only a matter of time before she did that to you." Pasha said.

"I'm sure it was just an accident. You know, like me and the familiar."

"It's not just us, Fiyera. The whole school says she did it on purpose." Pasha said.

"And you believe that it was intentional?" Dexson said.

"Well, it's pretty hard to believe this it's not!" Depik answered, "I mean, everyone who's tried can handle a training want! Elphaba, little miss perfect in every way, can't? It's definately hard to believe!"

"What about Dezzie and Zulu?" Fiyera asked.

"They both claim that it was accidental. But that won't last long. Dezzie always follows whatever the crowd is doing and Zulu's her boyfriend, he's just trying to be nice. Trust me! That relationship won't be lasting much longer,"

"Right," Dexson voice, "Listen, girls, as much as Fiyera and I would love to hear you bash your former best friend, Fiyera really needs her rest and rest requires peace and quiet. So, we'll be seeing you around."

Dexson led the girls to the door and shut it behind them. Fiyera gathered up the playing cards and layed them on the side table by the time Dexson sat back down.

"That makes you looke foreward to tomorrow, doesn't it?" Dexson asked.

Fiyera took Dexson's hand, saying nothing. He brushed his other hand along her face.

"I love you, Fiyera," Dexson said.

Again, Fiyera said nothing. She simply stared straight ahead and did nothing until Dexson changed the subject.

Dexson took Fiyera safely back to her dorm that evening. Elphaba was already asleep. This seemed odd since Elphaba usually was out past midnight and here it was only 8:30. Dexson bid Fiyera with his usual kiss and "I love you, Sparx," and left.

Fiyera layed herself into bed. She always felt terrible when Dexson left her since he always told her he loved her. Fiyera knew she couldn't say it. She learned her lesson last time. She wouldn't let that happen again.

Fiyera stared up at her ceiling for a while, but now thinking about her father. "This isn't a dream, this is real, Fiyera...Glinda will teach you and tell you everything you need to know...now that you're a guardian."

What did he mean by guardian? Fiyera had read thousands of books in her lifetime and never came across anything that remotely explained what happened.

Could it have been a dream? Fiyera strained her memory. It had seemed so real. Her father's voice, the strength of his arms around her, his smell. It was like she had been far away from home for eleven years and had finally returned home. After all, there was no place like home. Where had she heard that before?

"The next morning, Fiyera awoke, although having no recollection of falling asleep, and went running. She came back in, showered, then met Dexson for breakfast. Everyone she ran into asked how she was feeling. Apparently, Depik and Pasha hadn't been lying about everyone being angry at Elphaba. Fiyera continously saw her being snubbed and whispers about her filled the air whenever Elphaba was around. She saw her sitting alone at lunch that day. Even Zulu and Dezzie had left her.

"Did you hear?" Dexson said as he sat down next to her.

"About what?" Fiyera asked.

"It turns out my brother broke up with Elphaba for Pasha. Now they're going out."

"Who told you that?" Fiyera asked.

"He did, this morning in second period." he said. "The wonderful Elphaba Tippermen is forced to eat alone?"

"Poor Elphaba," Fiyera said, "I know what it's like to be alone."

Fiyera told Dexson she'd meet him in sorcery. She left her text book back in her dorm and went to get it. She opened the door and found Elphaba sitting on her bed.

"Hey, if you don't get a move on, you're gonna be late for sorcery." Fiyera said as she walked in.

"I'm not going," Elphaba said, "I'm dropping it."

"Why?" Fiyera asked, pulling her text book from under her bed.

I think you of all people should find that reason obvious, Fiyera." Elphaba said.

"Because you made a little mistake?" Fiyera asked.

"It was more than a little mistake! The whole school thinks I tried to kill you!"

"But you know you didn't try to kill me. That's what matters! Dropping sorcery is just letting the rest of them win."

Elphaba hung her head. She sniffled. She obviously had been crying before Fiyera came up.

"You know, Elphaba, there is someone else who knows you didn't try to kill me."

"Who?' Elphaba asked skepitcally as she raised her head.

"Me," replied Fiyera.

Elphaba looked stunned for a moment, "You know it was an accident?" she squeaked.

"Of course I do! I'm not as dumb and empty-headed as those bimbos you hang out with."

"They really are bimbos, aren't they?" Elphaba asked.

They both laughed. The two girls arrived at sorcery together. Dexson was waiting in his usual seat for Fiyera. Pasha and Depik were whispering together and stopped when Elphaba walked in. Zulu was sitting next to Pasha. Elphaba hung her head and went to take a seat by herself when Fiyera grabbed her arm.

"Come on, you'll sit with us," Fiyera said.

Fiyera sat down next to Dexson and kissed him on the cheek. Elphaba took the seat next to Fiyera. Zulu watched with curiosity while Depik and Pasha started whispering again.

"Why don't they believe you?" Fiyera asked.

"They know the truth. They were here for Oz sakes! They heard me scream when fell and how terrified I was the you were going to...you know...until my mother came and told me the news. The whole school kept asking me what happened and when I wouldn't tell them, they went to Pasha and Depik. Well, they've been hanging on their every word. I guess saying that the spell went wrong isn't as exciting as saying I tried to murder you. They loved the attention of being the most popular, so they continued the rumor."

"Let's get started class," Proffesor Tippermen said as she walked in, "We will be continuing with dreams today. Please pull out-"

She noticed that Elphaba was not in her usual seat. She looked around the room and her eyes fell upon her sitting next to Fiyera. She smiled a somewhat surprised smile, "Please pull out your notebooks and turn to a clean page." 


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

Elphaba, now that the school was ignoring her and worshiping Pasha and Depik, was with Fiyera and her friends almost constantly. Whenever Dexson was alone with Fiyera, Lida Rose, Jax, and Serella kept her company.

"You know, this really surprises me," Fiyera said to Dexson one evening as they walked around campus hand in hand, "But I'm actually enjoying her company."

"Really?" Dexson asked, "I thought you were just trying to be nice to her."

"Well, I was at first. But now I guess, I don't know, I misjudged her."

Dexson pulled Fiyera into his arms, "You know Sparx, that's another thing I love about you. You've got such a good heart."

Fiyera gave a half smile, but didn't respond.

Dexson walked Fiyera over to Proffesor Tippermen's office for her tutoring lesson.

"I'll come back about nine so I can walk you to your dorm." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't leave without me."

"I won't," Fiyera said, stepping into the office.

For an hour and a half, Fiyera practiced her spells and chants and was actually learning to control her powers. She managed to even light three candles at the same time and the flames remained.

"Excellent, Fiyera!" Proffesor Tippermen said close to nine, "You have certainly progressed much more than I thought you would in such a short time! I am very proud of you."

"Thank you," Fiyera answered, "I'm sure my mother will be too, when I tell her. She was so pleased when I told her that I was having private tutoring."

"Yes," Proffesor Tippermen said, a bit distracted, "Fiyera...I hope you don't find me intruding but...does your mother have skin like yours?"

"Yes, Proffesor, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe she was someone I once knew." she replied.

"Well, here," Fiyera said, pulling her locket out from inside her blouse and opening it, "My mother gave me this locket a few months ago on my first day. The picture was taken a long time ago, but she still looks the same, only older."

Proffesor Tippermen took the locket and looked at the picture. She gasped.

"Is it her?" Fiyera asked.

Proffesor Tippermen nodded. "Your father is someone I knew, too." she continued examing the picture.

"Is that Lida Rose? How is her skin green?"

Fiyera, a bit reluctantly, told her the story about the potion she created.

"Oh, Fiyera, I'm so sorry," she said, "That reminds me of Nessarose, your mother's sister."

"I never got to meet Aunt Nessarose," Fiyera said, "My father told me a horrible woman who use to be headmistress to Shiz killed her. Something about a garage falling on her?"

"A house and yes, she was." Proffesor Tippermen handed back the locket.

"Proffesor," Fiyera said while looking at the picture, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Fiyera?" she asked.

Fiyera closed the locket and hid it back inside her shirt. "Maybe we should sit down."

Both took seats in the armchairs. Fiyera cleared her throat. "Proffesor, you remember the day when I...when I had that reaction to Elphaba's spell?"

Proffesor Tippermen nodded, "Well, when I passed out on the way to the Infirmary, I...I was in this darkroom with mist and I spoke with...my father."

"I didn't know Fiyero was dead!" she said.

"He died when I was ten. Anyway, he came to me and told me I was a guardian now. I don't understand what a guardian is and when I told him this, he said you would tell me and teach me everything I need to know."

Proffesor Tippermen said nothing. She was staring off as if thinking. Fiyera continued.

"It sounds truely crazy," she said, "And true, the visions hazy. But, Proffesor, I truely and honestly do not believe that it was a dream. I really think it was real!"

Proffesor Tippermen continued thinking for a few moments. The clock struck nine.

"Fiyera, we'll pick up here next week." She said, standing up, "I think you need to rest now."

"But, Proffesor, what-"

"We'll handle this next week, my dear."

She led Fiyera to the door and closed it behind her. She stood there, staring at it for a moment. Finally, she turned around and found Dexson standing there.

"Something worng, Sparx?" he asked.

Fiyera shoke her hand, "I guess I'm just going crazy."

Dexson walked her back to her dorm. He kissed her and said, "I love you, Sparx," and went upstairs. Fiyera went into her room, shut the door, and leaned against it.

Elphaba was working on her math assignment and listening to music. She turned it off when she saw Fiyera.

"Hi!" she said brightly, "How was tutoring?"

"An adventure as always," Fiyera said, sitting down.

"Listen, Fiyera," Elphaba said, sitting up, "I...I want to thank you. For...for believing me and...and being my friend when no one else would. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I'm...I'm sorry."

Fiyera smiled. "It's ok, Elphaba. That's all water under the bridge. Besides, every person deserves a friend."

"A good friend," Elphaba added.

The girls nodded and laughed.

"Well, Fiyera, now that we're friends, let's tell each other something we'ved never told anyone else before. I'll go first...I've been praciticing black sorcery."

Fiyera's jaw hit the floor. "You've what?"

"Just a little! Nothing major! Just...you know, mediocore stuff. But it is classified as black sorcery."

"But I thought no one knew where to find black sorcery."

"We'll the stuff I've been using isn't very dangerous. If I were to get caught, well, the wizard wouldn't even have to get involved, but since he's my father, he probably would. It's not like I'm hurting anyone or anything."

"Oh," Fiyera said, not exactly sure what to say.

"Ok, now, you tell me a secret!" Elphaba said.

"Like what?" Fiyera asked.

"Like...why won't you tell Dexson you love him?"

"What?" Fiyera exclaimed, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Fiyera!" Elphaba said, "Everytime you two leave, each other, he alwasy says he loves you, but you never say it back. Why is that?"

Elphaba waited with wrapped attention. Fiyera stood up and walked to the dark window.

"Come on, Fiyera! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Fiyera continued staring out the window. Her mind was running through her past. Well, she might as well tell her. Elphaba wasn't going to give up on this easily.

"It's because...I promised myself never to fall in love."

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"When I was 17, I was finishing high school and I met...I met this amazing boy. He was a few years older than I. He...he was working in this factory near the school"  
She turned around to face Elphaba. "He made me feel like I was the world to him. Then I finished high school I applied here, to Shiz, and I got accepted."

"Wait! You were going to go to Shiz when you were my age?"

"Yes,"

"Wow! We were under the impression you came here late so you could take care of Lida Rose."

"That's what everyone thinks, so I encouraged the rumor. Anyway, after I got accepted, I told my family and they were so proud of me. Not too many Nominlinds get accepted to Shiz, you know. Then I told him. He really was against the idea. He hated Oz. He begged me not to go. He told me he loved me and couldn't stand to be apart from me. So, thinking he really loved me, I...I declined my letter to Shiz and stayed."

"Wow," Elphaba said, completely lost in the story. "Then what happened?"

"Well, for two years, everything was fine. We were engaged. We had a date and half the ceremony planned. But then...he disappeared."

She sat down on the edge of her bed. "I was terrified that something happened to him. After all, Nominlind is not exactly a safe, secure place. Finally, a week later, he came back...with a girl. His new wife."

Now it was Elphaba's turn for her jaw to drop. Fiyera hung her head. "After that...I swore to myself I would never fall in love again. Believe me, Elphaba, Dexson is a fantastic boy and I feel lucky to be with him, but...I know he'll eventually find someone better. Someone smater and prettier than me. I just don't want to set myself up again."

"Oh," Elphaba said.

"Look, it's getting late and we have class in the morning. We should probably get to bed."

Elphaba nodded. The girls changed into their night dresses and turned out the lights. Elphaba drifted off to sleep moments later, but Fiyera stayed awake long after, her thoughts still on her father. It made her head ache when she thought about what her father had told her. If only Proffesor Tippermen had told her something...anything. 


End file.
